I made a Deadly Deal
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: Being redone and on hiatus. Don't freaking read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Now, I know that there either zero or very few crossovers of Gravity Falls and Fire Emblem, so I'm pretty sure this fic won't get a lot of reviews or views in general. I'm perfectly fine with it too! ****I've been having a Gravity Falls crazy day today. Mainly focusing on Bill Cipher however. So I just _had _ to write this!****  
><strong>

**Now, I'm pretty sure I have to mention this somewhere, but if you have not seen or know the plot of Gravity Falls, then this fic will be pretty confusing. For the Fire Emblem: Awakening part of it, I will explain (since the story is mainly from Robin's perspective).**

**Oh yeah! And one last thing! There will be spoilers for both fandoms, particularly FE:A. If you want to experience these things for yourself, then please don't read! And serious GF fans, I apologize if you come across this and go: "What the heck?! That is really non-canon!"**

**Anyway... Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Robin. I'm twenty-five years old and five-foot-seven with dark hazel eyes and short white hair. When you picture me, what do you think I do for a living?<em>

_Did you first think I was a murderer? A monster? _

_If not then I'm sorry to tell you, but you were wrong. I am not a crazy man, nor will I ever be. I've always been sane, but some would think otherwise._

_And it's all because of Him._

_Not because of my father who locked me up a prison; not because of the servant girl that stalked me; not because of my own blood. It was all His doing._

_Of course, I had fault in it as well, but there was more of it that belonged to Him. Nothing would have ever prepared me for what that man did, but I can assure you, I have thought about meeting Him again to kill Him._

_When I first met Him, He was clever, unassuming. His nature intrigued me, for on some levels it close to my own._

_Let me tell you: I'm not mad. I never was. It was Him. He pushed me to my limits and I began to crave power. Don't get me wrong, I always have, but this was different. He fed off my desperation like a craven would. I was ever so wrong to think that way._

_Don't believe me? Pah. I can understand why. He was in a place that only I could see Him._

_He was in my mind. _

_I'm still unclear on how He found me in the first place. But the way He made it sound, He was omniscient. All knowing. All seeing, whatever you want to call it._

_I didn't believe Him._

_I should've. _

_Why?_

_Because He destroyed me. He forced me to go to extreme measures just to secure my own existence and I didn't even need to. I see that now._

_I was so blind and He lied to me._

_My reign of darkness was extinguished as quickly as ashes scatter because of Him._

_I will have my revenge. I don't know when or how, but it will involve a form of death, whether it by mine or His._

_I promise you, this is real. This is true. In fact, He's probably watching you right now. Look around you and you'll see how many places He watches from. Each one is His own little portal to your universe, and I assure you He's real._

_He is holds more power than you think. He knows even more than you think. I'm writing this all down as part of the last wish I was given before my execution. Years from now, someone very different from you will probably find this story and read it themselves. It may be found and used as reference._

_I don't care about that, not unless it gets one point across: _Never_ make a deal with that monster."_

* * *

><p>A boy, no older than fourteen with scruffy brown hair blinked a couple of times at reading this. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't expecting anything like this.<p>

He had found a testimony? It seemed impossible. Against his great-uncle's wishes, he had traveled back to the secret bunker he and his friends had found several months earlier. He had been sure the shape-shifter there had been encased in ice long enough to be dead, plus he had found strong evidence that the Author had several other things hidden there.

Last night, he had snuck out at midnight with nothing but a flashlight and his journal. He knew the risks, but finding more information was worth it. Unfortunately, there had been nothing else there to hint at an identity for the mysterious "Author" of the Journals (one, two, and three). But while sifting through the stack of papers he'd deemed worthy enough to take with him, he'd stumbled across this.

This was by far one of the darker things he'd seen when it came to the supernatural town of Gravity Falls. The only other things involved what Bill Cipher had told him and what Old Man McGucket's memories had only hinted at.

He sighed. Supposing this wasn't something fake (which it very well could be), he would have to read through it. After all, if the Author kept it in the bunker…

Too many thoughts to deal with right now. Too many things to think about.

He shoved to papers under his mattress. It was going to be a while before he would finish it, but it seemed interesting enough so far. The man named Robin must have done some terrible things to end up writing them out.

He looked over across the room to his left and saw his twin sister fast asleep. She wouldn't be happy with him if she found out about his excursion last night. It didn't seem like she even cared about uncovering any of the town's secrets anymore.

He shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach.

"_He was in a place that only I could see Him._

_He was in my mind."_

"_But the way He made it sound, He was omniscient. All knowing. All seeing, whatever you want to call it."_

"_In fact, He's probably watching you right now."_

"Never_ make a deal with that monster."_

Those were the things that stood out the most to him. He could remember it incredibly well.

Why?

Because he had made a deal with a monster that he could only see in his mind, appeared to be all knowing, and was everywhere at once.

Who was that monster?

The Triangle Guy. Bill Cipher.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! If anyone even reads this (it would be a miracle), then please let me know if I could improve on anything!<strong>

**Until then-  
><strong>

**Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

My heart raced as my feet flew over the ground. I felt weightless and free despite the fact that I was incredibly out of shape and breathing heavily. The midday sun was high in the sky and the sweat was dripping down my face. For a few minutes after my profuse sweating and marathon began, I actually thought it was raining.

But then common sense kicked in and I remembered I was in the desert region of Plegia still. That was no longer true, for I had reached a mountainous part near the border.

My arms pumped back and forth as I ran. Father had told me if I was to leave the country, I could not bring or buy any magic tomes to aid me. That was unfortunate right about then, mostly because I was skilled enough with artificial magic that I could make it so the wind tome would propel me forward. Without it, I resorted to running.

I didn't know what I was going to do in Ylisse quite yet, so my thoughts were occupied with the possibilities.

**"Hunt them. Kill them. Take their energy. Destroy them."**

I quickly stopped running and looked around, bent over and hands on my knees.

_Who just said that?_ I asked myself in my thoughts.

And just as suddenly as it appeared, any echoes of the voice disappeared from the area. There was no sound left that indicated someone had even spoken.

I continued running. My guard was up now, as I was nearing an edge of the border. Ylisse would have their stupid Pegasus riders over near the border, and I wasn't quite in control of my power yet. I couldn't even control Grima's power much less attack with it!

Damn. That was annoying.

"Cordelia! Keep up! We're nearing the Plegian border, so stay alert as well!" I crouched myself behind a rather large rock. I would have to wait for these knights on patrol to pass by.

"Yes Captain!" To my surprise, the second voice was that of someone my age, if not younger. Out of complete curiosity I shifted my position so I could see and hear at the same time.

As soon as I did though, my heart began racing for another reason entirely. A girl with flowing red hair on the back of a pure white Pegasus flew fairly low to the ground. She wore silver armor, far from what the usual Pegasus knight garb was. She was gorgeous.

"Hurry along as well Sumia!" the first voice shouted again. The woman who had shouted seemed to have disappeared from my sight, but with my enhanced hearing, I could listen to the flapping of her steed's wings.

Another girl my age flew in and out of my field of vision, quickly passing her redhead companion. The redhead looked upset about something, and beckoned the unseeable woman and the other girl towards her.

When they appeared, she began to talk to them in a hushed voice, one a normal human could not have heard. I was not a normal human.

"Phila, Sumia, I feel like someone is watching us. It's making me uneasy."

On instinct I looked away and threw the hood of my cloak up. I drew my legs towards my chest and began to breathe through my nose. Like hell I was spotted already. I wasn't even at the border for gods' sakes!

"Cordelia, come with me. Sumia, stay here inside our border in case there's trouble."

"Yes Captain," both replied simultaneously.

As the flapping of wings slowly drew closer to my hiding spot, I could hear the two riders' heartbeats. I never liked having that skill, but it gave me insight as to what each was thinking.

The larger, more prominent heartbeat probably came from the girl (whichever one had been chosen to come with the woman). It was loud and fast, and I relaxed, realizing that if they did find me, the girl most likely would not attack. She was excited by the prospect to fight, but a seeing another child such as herself would disappoint her.

It was the others' heartbeat I did not feel so comfortable with. It was made entirely from experience, being calm and quiet despite the fact that there could be an ambush lying in wait. If anything, she wanted to disprove the redhead girl and show that her instincts were wrong.

Oh how the ways of the Ylisseans intrigued me! Some were kind and caring, while others were like this woman, wanting to out another's hopes. Ylisse claimed to love peace, want the best for each other, but the heartbeat of the woman seemed to show her inner greed and desire to put others down.

For my own sake, I remained quiet. It was midday, right? The merchants would not be that far ahead of me. I could merely say I had been lost or fallen behind. The knights would disregard my Plegian robes and let me by.

It was a perfect plan, all except for one thing. How could I explain why I was hiding? And where was my proof that I was working with merchants?

"You see Cordelia? Your instincts were wrong yet again. Please try to cause me less trouble in the future."

"Y-yes Phila. Oh, I mean yes Captain!"

It was now or never.

"Wait!" I cried out. I heard the loose armor of each clank a little as they sharply turned their heads in my direction. I heard the sound of a lance being unsheathed and regretted my choice.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Obeying the woman called Phila's orders, I came out from behind the boulder. I dared not look into the eyes of the riders, for I wasn't sure if they would believe I was a weak thirteen-year-old child.

I heard the riders get off their mounts and soon felt the cold steel of a lance on my neck. I slowly lifted my hands in the air, thankful I was wearing gloves to hide my Grimeal Mark. I kept my eyes low.

"State your business. Why are you so close to our border?" Phila asked.

I swallowed and began my lie. "I was traveling with a group of merchants from the western edge of Plegia. It was my first time going and I ended up passing out from exhaustion. They must not have noticed me, because when I came to, I was alone. I asked for directions to Ylisse and here I am at your border." Phew. That took some imagination.

The lance was lifted away from my throat. In turn, I brought my eyes up and they made contact with the woman's bright red ones. She had light blue hair cut short and the girl standing a little ways behind her was the one with red hair.

I blinked a couple of times and tried to maintain contact with Phila only. It was surprisingly difficult.

The Pegasus knight pondered my words. "Very well," she said after a few moments of silence. "We can take you with us to the capital of Ylisse. It should be where your merchant friends are."

I nodded my thanks. "I appreciate your kindness."

Phila let something similar to a smile escape on her face. "Cordelia!" she yelled.

The red haired girl appeared by her side in an instant. "Yes Captain?" Her voice was so calming...

Phila nodded towards me. "I'm going to be carrying supplies from the border station back to the garrison. I'll need you to take him since Sumia's Pegasus is so frail."

Cordelia nodded. "I understand."

_What just happened? The gods must be on my side today! I actually get to go to Ylisstol and fly with this girl?! On the same day nonetheless!_ My heart was soaring now, even though I only showed it by the blush I felt on my face.

"Once again, thank you."

"Don't think too much of it," Cordelia said with a smile. "Ylisse loves to have merchants like you visit us."

"O-oh. Well, I still feel bad that you have to take me into town." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. At that particular moment, my heart was beating so loud I was sure even Father who was holed up in the castle could hear it.

"Enough with the banter," Phila said. "We should get a move on if we are to reach your merchant friends."

Cordelia and I nodded. "I understand," we both said at the same time. We then looked at each other for a split second before looking away.

Phila began walking back towards her light colored steed and Cordelia and I followed suit. Cordelia quickly mounted her white Pegasus and extended a hand for me to grab. I ignored the blood rushing to my face and took it anyway. She pulled me up, but I didn't lift my leg and ended up sitting backwards on the Pegasus for some reason.

Both Phila and Cordelia held back their laughter. "Here, just turn yourself around," Cordelia said, her voice trembling with humor.

I fixed my position and the girl gave me something to hold onto while we flew. I felt stupid. I was basically a prince of gods! Since when did one of those need help mounting a Pegasus?!

**"Your power is really quite weak. Are you sure you don't need help? Trust me kid, I've helped plenty of others like you. They all turned out just fine."**

I gave a startled shriek and almost fell of the animal. Cordelia quickly reached out her left hand and caught me though.

"Are you alright?!" she asked against the wind.

I nodded but then realized she couldn't see me. "Yeah," I replied. "I just didn't realize how high we were going to go."

"We are pretty high up, aren't we Cordelia?" I looked to my right and saw that the other girl, Sumia, had joined us.

The beautiful red haired girl in front of me nodded and then spoke to me again. "Hey boy, what's your name?"

Without thinking, I blurted out my real name. "You can call me Robin!"

I heard Cordelia's heartbeat pick up after I said my name. "Robin, huh? It's nice. I like it."

_I should've lied to you about it though_, I thought miserably. All of a sudden, I felt my right hand tense up and my eyes began to burn. A sharp pain shot through my chest and focused around my muscles.

I clenched my teeth and waited for the pain to pass. After a few minutes, the fiery pain went away, but my breathing had changed. I was scared. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. The closest feeling I'd to that was when Father put me through basic training to using Grima's flames. I could use them if I really wanted to, but it hurt like hell.

But I got the same desire as I did when I used the blood within me. I actually felt like I could kill these people. Like I should. It just felt plain wrong not too.

**"You can harness it though. I'm telling ya kid, I can help."**

* * *

><p>His red hair glowed a dark crimson in the light of the setting sun. He waited anxiously and patiently for the young lord to come across his soon-to-be border of Plegia. It bothered him that the so-called "Fell Dragon" was taking so long to get back.<p>

The lord's pattern had been fairly easy to follow, and thus Gangrel had no trouble appearing to retrieve him it was needed. He absolutely hated being the little brat's bodyguard, but it had won him favor with the real king and opened up the position he was to fill.

"The Mad King of Plegia." Several years ago Gangrel had pulled off the role successfully and now it was time to reprise it. As far as the pesky Ylisseans were concerned, the Mad King still reigned, but that was far from true- the little brat's father was actually the one running the show. Gangrel and the woman acting as his vixen were nothing but a mere distraction compared to the plans for Plegia.

But those thoughts honestly didn't worry him. His internal feelings did however. His feelings for Aversa were changing from very business-only to a schoolboy's crush to the losing-sleep-every-night type of love. It was disturbing if anything. Aversa, the woman who acted alongside him for years, the woman whose actions would mean more than his...

It was annoying to have those feelings.

But nonetheless they existed, a painful reminder that everything he knew was a play, a delicate dance where Aversa was nothing more than an actress. Her every move and breath when she was around him was orchestrated by Validar, all for the sole purpose of the young lord's awakening.

That hadn't happened quite yet, but his restless and thoughtless behavior said it was coming soon.

Gangrel had once asked the brat's father why he let his son roam free to bordering countries. The true king replied only by saying, "He has more power than I. If he is not given the freedom he wants, there is no telling what he could do. The constant adrenaline rush also helps accelerate his bloodlust and will hopefully give him the chance to let loose. Maybe even cause some trouble for our neighbors in Ylisse. Or Ferox. Wherever the Dragon chooses to drift."

Tsk. The boy was taking too long. The sun had finally set behind the Plegian castle, turning the sky to the color of a fierce inferno. Three or four possible outcomes came to Gangrel's mind. Either the brat had been killed or he had been captured, or he was heading back to the border just fine. The fourth option was probably the worst, and that was that the young lord was being pursued as he headed to the border.

The soon-to-be king sighed. The boy may have been a brat, but he was still considered to be a prince of gods. If he died and Gangrel did nothing to stop it, the redhead would find himself at the true king's mercy. Even if Validar wasn't Grima's vessel, it didn't mean he wasn't a powerful being.

* * *

><p>Dipper sat in his room, transfixed by the writing on the pages. Mabel had left earlier that day to go into town, so he was alone with Waddles, his journal and the pages of the testimony he was reading. This was a thousand times better than that book about capers he'd read in the summer!<p>

Robin was just like him in so many ways. Or at least, Dipper wanted to be like this Robin person. He seemed brave and clever, yet scared and confused. Maybe that was what appealed to Dipper. Or maybe it was this world of magic. He'd loved the taste he got of it here, but to live in a world where magic surrounded you everyday...

It amazed him at the very least.

"Dipper! Come here!"

Huh. He must not have noticed the slamming of the Mystery Shack door when his sister came back. Was he that absorbed in his thoughts?

"Dipper, I'm serious!" Dipper sighed, slid the papers under his mattress and ran downstairs to see his family.

"What is it Mabel?" As Dipper turned a corner, he found himself face-to-face with an unknown man. The guy couldn't be older than twenty and had white hair cut a little longer to about his chin. He wore a dark purple hoodie and blue jeans, but the thing that stood out was his lack of footwear.

"Hello," the man said with a smile. "My name's Robin, and I'll be staying here awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this after the long break!<strong>


End file.
